Surprise
by jacquisup
Summary: It's senior year of high school and Sam and Dani were in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

7/13/18- 2/21/20 Female Danny/ Male Sam

It was the middle of October in senior year and Dani and Sam had been going out since the beginning of junior. Tucker was going out with Valarie and Dani had told her she was Dani Phantom the end of last year. Valarie had stopped ghost hunting after that but kept her stuff just in case. Sam and Dani were in her room fixing up the ghost information.

"And there we go, all done." she said.

After that they just hung out in her room. Then out of nowhere they started to get undressed and had sex. They did that a lot but nobody, not even their friends knew that they've done it for the first time already. They started a week after they were together. Dani will take her pill everyday so they were fine with it.

She also didn't get her period that often because ghosts don't get it. As a halfa she only gets it every four months.

A few minutes later they stopped and took a deep breath. Ten minutes later they started again. It had been an hour and they were just laying with Dani in his arms. Half an hour later they got dressed and split up.

"See you tomorrow." Sam said and gave her one last kiss.

The next day they were at lunch and just sat down.

"So, what's going on?" Valarie asked.

"Not much, just hunting ghosts as usual. And starting to think I should take after my parents instead of an astronaut. I mean, come on, do I _look_ like I would have enough time for two jobs? I barley have time for school!" Dani said.

The other three looked at each other and nodded.

"It _does_ sound like a good idea to us." said Tucker.

She looked a little upset right now so Sam put his arm around her.

"It's ok, you do a really good job at protecting Amity Park. Look at how many people trust you now."

She smiled. "You're right, I-"

She started to turn green and covered her mouth.

Then she got up and ran to the bathroom. The other three looked at her and Valarie headed to the bathroom.

"Dani, are you ok?"

A few minutes later Dani looked up and turned her head.

"Yea, my stomach just hurts."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Probably just a bug."

Then she used her ice powers and made a cup and filled it with water to clean her mouth. When they got back to the table Dani pushed her food a head of her.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said.

A few hours later they were on their afternoon rounds. While she was fighting Skulker she was having trouble because she was tired and still didn't feel good. When she was done she went to the lab and cleaned up the thermos.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks and she still wasn't feeling good. Her friends and boyfriend had told her to go to the nurse or a doctor but she says she's fine. Jazz had been noticing how she felt to, and Dani would ignore her also. It was now the end of November and Dani was starting to get even more tired. Her stomach was starting to look a little bigger.

"Have you gained weight lately?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know how, I mean I don't have to eat as much now. And fighting ghosts means I work out."

"Well you still look beautiful to me." Sam said smiling.

She smiled back.

Later she was laying in bed when Jazz came to get her for dinner. She was on her Thanksgiving break right now.

"No thanks Jazz, I'm not hungry."

"Ok, if you're sure."

After dinner Jazz went back to Dani's room to talk to her. "You ok?"

Dani looked up and nodded.

"No you're not. I know you haven't felt good."

"Yes I am."

"Ok, if you feel fine then why have you been exhausted, throwing up and never being hungry?"

"Ummm, you, you know I work hard. And don't need to eat as much anymore."

Jazz had found out she was Dani Phantom by herself.

"Have you and Sam been making out, for real yet?"

Dani went silent for a second. "How, how do you know?"

"I'm starting to think you might be pregnant. I mean you're gaining weight, and have just about everything else you get when you're pregnant."

"Are you crazy? I don't even know if I _can _get pregnant because of my powers."

Then she remembered something, in the ultimate time line Box Ghost and Lunch Lady had a daughter. She then covered her mouth.

"Oh my god, I _could_ be pregnant. You, you win."

Jazz smiled. She then went to the store and grabbed her a pregnancy test. When she got home she handed it to Dani and she waited outside.

"Alright, let's see what we have. Blue line negative, pink plus positive."

A few minutes later Jazz came in and they looked at the results. When they looked at it they saw that she was pregnant. Dani just shut her eyes and Jazz covered her mouth.

"Now I have to pray that mom, dad, Sam and Mr. and Mrs. Manson don't kill me. Well, the part of me that's still alive."

Then they started laughing. So they went down to the lab and saw their parents.

"Mom, dad?" They looked up and smiled.

"Hi Dani, is something wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Sorta."

"Does it involve ghosts?" Jack said.

"No."

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"Umm, I'm kinda pregnant." she said. They just looked at her.

"Congratulations! Does Sam know yet?" Maddie said. She shook her head.

"I wanted to tell you first, I'm gonna go tell him."

They nodded. So Dani went up to her room, took a deep breath and called Sam.

"_Hello?" _

_"Hi, umm, can you come to my place please?" _

_"Sure, be there in a few." _

_"Ok." _

After she hung up she headed downstairs and waited. When she heard a knock on the door she opened it.

"Hey Dani, did you need something?"

"Yeah, lets head over to the couch."

After they sat down he waited.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just have something to tell you." she said.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip and shut her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Sam just sat there surprised.

"Ok. So it's fine with your parents?"

She nodded. "What about your parents? Are they gonna be mad at us? Are they gonna make us split up? Are they-" Sam gave her a kiss.

"Calm down, they never stop talking about planning a wedding. So they shouldn't be mad. Maybe surprised, but not mad."

She had started crying a little so he wiped her eyes and got her tears to go away. He then put his arms around her and she still cried softly.

"It's ok Dani, it's ok. This isn't the hero we need, is it? What kind of hero would cry?"

Dani took a deep shaking breath, "You're right, what kind of Dani Phantom is a wimp?"

Sam smiled. "That's more like it. Now, why don't we head to my place and we can tell my parents."

She nodded and headed to Sam's place. She text Jazz and had her tell their parents. When they got to Sam's place he called his parents.

"What is it Sam?" his mom Pam asked.

"Would you be mad if anything happened to Dani?"

"No, we like her just fine these days. So we'd be worried about her. Why?" his dad Jeremy asked. Dani squeezed his hand tightly.

"Because she's pregnant, with my kid." he said.

His parents stood there shocked. "Mom? Dad?"

"Mr. Manson? Mrs. Manson?"

They finally snapped out of it and smiled. "Well congratulations Sam, Dani." They both sighed in relief.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Told ya they'd be fine with it."

Dani smiled. Then they gave each other a hug and Sam walked her home. "So, when should we tell Tuck and Val?"

"Tomorrow at school, sound good?"

"Alright." When they got to Dani's place Sam gave her a kiss and she went back inside.

"This will be interesting." he muttered on his way home.

"So, how'd it go?" Jazz asked.

"Pretty good actually. Fine with Sam and fine with his parents." she said smiling.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she had texted Tucker and Valarie to wait behind the tree she switch's places. She went from her black hazmat with white boots, belt, top, gloves and white D black P to white shirt with red coaler and short sleeves and blue jeans with white and red sneakers. When she got there Sam took her hand and she looked at her friends.

"You know how I haven't felt good?" they nodded.

She squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm pregnant."

Tucker and Valarie just stood there shocked.

"So _that's _why you haven't felt good." Tucker said.

Sam and Dani nodded. "Do I bother asking who the father is?" Valarie said looking at Sam. They looked at each other for a second.

"No, It's pretty simple." Dani said.

"When did you guys start making out anyway?" Tucker asked.

"A week after we started dating." Dani said.

"Wow." Valerie said a little surprised.

"Yup, our first real make out." Sam said.

They started laughing after that. They had done plenty of fake-out make-outs since freshman year. When they got to her locker teachers were looking at her surprised for a second. Her parents had called the school and told them.

Then Dash walked up to her. "Hey Fentern, ready for today's first beating?"

Before she could do anything she shut her eyes and heard something. She was strong enough to fight back but would fake it so no one would know she was Dani Phantom.

"Just leave her alone Dash." Sam said.

"Looks like your boyfriend cares about you."

After that her eyes turned green for a second but snapped out of it and looked around for a second. Then put her foot on floor and froze where he was standing. Dash then slipped and everyone started laughing at him.

Later after school Tucker and Valarie took care of the afternoon rounds and Dani and Sam went to see how far Dani is and how it's doing.

"Alright Dani, let's see what's going on." her doctor said.

She and Sam took hands and looked at it.

"Looks like it's doing fine right now, and you're 21 weeks right now." Sam and Dani smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks."

When they got to her place they showed Jack the pictures they got and she texted Jazz a picture to. Then they went to her room and put it on her desk. A few seconds later her ghost sense went off. She turned into Dani Phantom when they saw Clockwork.

"Hello you two." he said smiling a little.

"Uh, hi Clockwork. Did you need something?" Dani said.

"No, I just have some things to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" Sam asked.

"You know how humans are pregnant for nine months right?"

They both nodded.

"Ghosts are pregnant for five. Ghosts don't get cravings, no water breaks because of the cores, and when they're fully dilated they are at six percent."

Then it hit them.

"She's half ghost which means," Sam looked at Dani.

"I'm going to be seven months, no cravings, no water breaking and I'll be at eight percent."

She started shaking a little and started losing her balance. So Sam had her sit down.

"Yes, you're getting good at figuring ghost things out."

"That, that means I've only got about two and a half months left. What are we gonna do for our appointments and when it's time?"

Sam sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, we can do it. You have me, our parents, Jazz, Tucker and Valarie. And maybe we should go to Frostbite?"

"But, but that means I have to tell my parents I'm Dani Phantom!" she said.

She looked at Clockwork, "What am I doing?"

"You and Sam are going to tell both yours _and _his parents. But don't worry, they all will be fine with it."

They both nodded and he left. After that they headed down to the lab and told her parents about the accident and she switched into Dani Phantom.

"We're so sorry Dani." Maddie said.

"That's ok mom. And my friend Clockwork said ghosts are pregnant for five months. Which means since humans are pregnant for nine months and I'm half ghost I'm going to have it in seven months. And ghosts don't get cravings, no water breaks and are fully dilated at six so I'm gonna be there at eight."

They nodded and said ok. After that they did the same to Sam's parents and they were fine with it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough she was done with school and so was Sam. To make her feel more comfortable his parents had let him stop school and stay at Dani's. They found out she was having a girl. They were just sitting in the living room watching TV when her stomach started to hurt. She winced and took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said and did the best she could hiding it.

A few hours later they were having lunch then she winced tightly and put her hand on her stomach. Sam looked at her suspicious.

"You sure you're ok?"

She shook her head.

"Sam, I think it's time."

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second to get your mom."

She nodded. A few minutes later Sam and Maddie came and saw her wincing tightly. When she was back to normal she took a deep breath and saw Sam standing next to her.

"How you feeling?"

"I could feel better."

He then helped her up and they headed to the lab. On their way to the Far Frozen Sam was talking to her to keep her busy.

"It's ok, we can do it."

She looked at him and nodded.

Sure enough they were in a room and getting ready for the baby. Sam stayed with her and Maddie went home and told everyone what was going on.

"Alright Great One let's see where you are."

He looked at her and said, "You seem to be at two. Ghosts take longer than humans so it will be a while just to let you know."

They nodded.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. Think of all the good things we've done since we met. What've we done?"

"You sound like Jazz. We were friends by the end of the day we met in second grade."

She winced hard and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Remember, your Ghostly Wail can come in both half's now."

She nodded then winced and bit her lip. Then took a deep breath and let it out.

It had been ten hours and she was three percent dilated. She had been trying to sleep but would be woken up by contractions. Sam was trying his best to get her to focus on something other than pain.

"Come on Dani, think of all the ghosts you've fought. What hard ones have you fought?" He looked at Frostbite and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Frostbite waved his hand saying 'It's alright.'

"I fought Pariah Dark and started to get trusted from more people." She winced, bit her lip tightly and tasted ectoplasm.

"That's it, who else?"

"Plasmius, he gets easier every time we fight. And Dana, I got her in the thermus and my Ghostly Wail ten years early."

It had been twenty five hours and she was at five. She was exhausted right now but got woken up easier. Then she felt one really strong and gasped. She started to push and Sam noticed.

"No, no, no. Keep thinking about things. It's too early for you to do it."

The further along she got the harder it was to keep her Ghostly Wail slipping out. She winced tight and took another deep breath while she squeezed Sam's hand. He winced for a second after it snapped. She did the best she could to not do it that hard because she was getting so strong. After forty nine hours she was ready.

"Alright Great One, push."

She squeezed Sam's hand and pushed the best she could. After a while she was down to her last push.

"Alright Dani, you can do it. Just pretend you're in the middle of a fight." he said.

She nodded and pushed the best she could. A few minutes later there was a crying sound. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. A few seconds later she was holding a purple eyed girl. Sam looked at her and gave Dani a kiss.

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

She was tired but after having her she got more energy. A few minutes later their family and friends came to see them.

"Hey guys." said Dani.

"Nice job sweetie." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom."

"Shouldn't you be more tired?" Pam said.

"Ghosts don't need to eat, or sleep as much as humans. After having her I got the ghost part back." Everyone but Sam and Tucker was surprised at how much she knew.

"So what's her name?" Valarie asked.

Sam and Dani looked at each other for a second. "Violet, but the problem is, is it Fenton or Manson." he said.

"Well since you aren't married it stay's the mother's last name." Maddie said. So they nodded.

"Alright then, Violet Danielle Fenton." she said smiling.

Then she had Sam hold her for the first time. He smiled and was careful with her. He had been thinking about proposing her on graduation. But wanted to check with her parents first.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Dani was back home with Violet in her arms and Sam getting a bottle. When he got there he gave it to her and sat down next to her.

"Well, this is interesting. Usually I'm just sitting there watching my cousins and now I'm taking care of my own kid." said Sam.

"I know what you mean. One minute I'm protecting Amity Park and now I have to go to school, protect my haunt _and _take care of my own kid." Dani said.

She then took the bottle out of her mouth and looked to see how much she's had. Then she handed the bottle to Sam and started gently hitting her back. A few seconds later she burped and Sam gave her back the bottle.

"I have to say, you two are doing a really good job together. It's only been a day and you act like it's not your first!" Maddie said smiling.

"Well considering how I protect the town and kids being part of it, and Sam watching his cousins we know what we're doing."

They all started laughing. When they were done with that Sam took her up to bed so that Dani could take a break. A few minutes later Sam was back downstairs and sitting next to Dani.

"I gotta say, we're doing pretty good." he said smiling.

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

About half an hour latter there was an explosion. Sam and Dani jumped up and heard Violet crying. They sighed together.

"I got Violet you take care of the explosion?" said Sam.

"Sounds good." To make it easier she switched into Phantom and flew to the lab.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled.

Then she quickly made a shield after something flying at her. When it was gone she looked in front of her and crossed her arms.

"You just woke up Violet! And what on earth is that?"

"Sorry sweetie, we'll be more quiet." Maddie said.

"You better, you both know how hard it is to take care of a baby. But try being a hero, school, trying to hide your identity._ And _be half ghost with ghost hunting parents."

Then she shook her head and went back up to Violet and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks and they were starting to think about finding somewhere to live to keep their daughter safer from Dani's parents.

"I don't know about this, I mean how would we afford everything?" Dani said.

"My parents will give us as much money as we need, you know that." Sam said.

"How about Dani Phantom, how can I do that? My lair will go wherever I live so I'm all set with that."

"We can find somewhere in town, don't worry. We need to talk to our parents about it anyway."

She took a deep breath and nodded. They had just put Violet down for a nap and were sitting in the living room.

"Maybe we should talk to Tuck and Val." Dani said.

Sam nodded in agreement. After they called them they waited. A few minutes later they were sitting in the living room.

"So, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"We're thinking about getting an apartment or something because my parents always wake her up, I'm scared they'll hurt her and things like that." Dani said.

"She has a point Tucker. We all know that her parents are always trying to hurt ghosts." said Valarie.

"It's up to you guys and your parents but I_ am_ starting to think it's a good idea." Tucker said.

"Is she going to get any powers anyway?"

"No, I asked Clockwork the other day and said since I was human she won't." she said.

After a while Dani and Sam had finally agreed and they both called their parents. To make it easier they had Sam's parents come over for diner to talk about it. After diner Dani went and put Violet to bed. When she got back downstairs she sat next to Sam.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Pam asked.

"We were thinking about getting our own home. Just an apartment so that nothing will happen to Violet. You and dad make ghost weapons and we just don't want anything to happen to her, or me." Dani said. She then took his hand and waited.

"Yeah, no offense Mr. and Mrs. Fenton but, you make it kinda hard to keep her asleep." said Sam.

The parents thought about it and Maddie and Jack thought it was a good idea. After thinking as well Pam and Jeremy agreed also.

"Alright. You two might be right." said Maddie.

Sam and Dani smiled.

"And Sam, me and your father will give you two some money and let us know if you need any." Pam said.

"Thank you Mrs. Manson."

The next day was Saturday so it was easier because Jazz said she would take care of Violet for them. So Sam, Dani, Tucker and Valarie were looking at open apartments. While they were doing that they were having lunch at the Nasty Burger.

"Anything you like yet?" Valarie asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, it's only across the street from my place and Sam's parents are giving us money so it'll be easier to pay the rent and bills." Dani said.

When they got to Dani's house they called Sam's parents while Dani went and got hers. When they got to Dani's their parents listened to what they were going to say.

"We think we found a place close to here." said Sam. "So we're gonna go look at it and see what we think tomorrow."

They all smiled and nodded. The next day Sam and Dani went to look at the apartment they were thinking about.

"So what do you two think? Is it good for you and your daughter?" the land lord said. They nodded in agreement.

"Seems good." Dani said.

"Yep, sounds good to me. Close to our parents and still our own space."

So they went downstairs and signed the papers they had to get it. When they got to Dani's place they started to pack up and talked about what they were going to do about school.

"So bring her to day care while we're at school and work then bring her home. And when I go on my night rounds you take care of her." she said.

"Sounds good to me. Come here weekends to work on your powers and the ghost zone for Ghostly Wail and ice."

The next day they all went to their apartment and got their keys. Their parents helped carry everything to their room. Sam's parents gave them a bank account and put money in it. Then they said goodbye to their parents and gave them a hug. When they left the two of them shut the door. After they unpacked everything they went to the grocery store and grabbed some food, cloths, and things like that.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had gone by and Dani was ready to get back to work. Dani, Sam and Tucker were at Dani's old house getting ready.

"Alright Dani, all set." Tucker said.

"Cool. I'm going ghost!" she said then was back to Phantom.

"Alright, let's do it!" she said.

Sam nodded and then Tucker grabbed what they use to see how fast she is.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

She went as fast as she could and was at 186.

"Slower than before." Tucker said and wrote it down.

Dani sighed and tried again and again.

After eight tries she was back at 218.

She smirked and nodded.

"There we go, much better." she said.

**The snow blows white on the mountain tonight **

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation**

**And it looks like I'm the queen**

**The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in**

**Heaven knows I tried**

"Next is intangibility and invisibility." Sam said.

"Easy." she said and turned invisible.

Sam nodded.

Then she turned intangible.

He nodded again.

"Next overshadow."

Dani smirked and looked at Tucker.

"Oh no." Tucker said.

She went inside of him and got him to start dancing ballet. While she did that Sam fell on the ground laughing.

Then she got out of him and laughed to.

When they calmed down they went back to work.

**Don't let them in**

**Don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel **

**Don't let them know**

**Well, now they know**

"Next ecto ray." said Sam.

Tucker hit the button and everything was ready.

Dani aimed at the fake ghosts and everything that was coming at her. She made a shield, caught it and then tossed it back.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

Next was Duplication.

She did the best she could and made two copies of herself.

"Alright, two." Tucker said.

"Two's not good enough." she said.

Then she tried again and again.

After six times she got eight Dani's.

"Alright! One more than before I had Violet!"

Sam smiled and wrote it down.

**It's funny how some distance **

**Makes everything seem small**

**And fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all**

**Up here in the cold, thin air**

**I finally can breath**

**I know I left a life behind**

**But I'm too relieved to grieve**

"Next is ice in ghost and human form." said Tucker.

"Alright." Dani said.

So Sam set off the ball and she froze it with her eyes.

Then Sam grabbed the target and Dani aimed the middle.

It went right in the middle.

"Perfect, Frostbite would be so proud of me for getting right the first shot." Dani said.

The three of them burst out laughing. She had told them what happened during the Undergrowth problem last year.

A few minutes later they went back to work.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

"Ecto ray in human. You can use it fine but still." Sam said.

So Dani turned back into Fenton and aimed it at a target again and got it.

Sam nodded and put it on the paper.

**Standin'; frozen**

**In the life I've chosen**

**You won't find me**

**The past is all behind me**

**Buried in the snow**

While she kept working on the simple ones she was getting ready for her most powerful power yet. Her Ghostly Wail.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand **

**And here I'll stand**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

Finally she got there. She was a little nervous about this one but reminded herself she was fourteen when she started and was seventeen now.

"Last but not least, ghostly wail, ghost and human. Let's start with ghost first then human." Sam said.

They nodded and went into the ghost zone.

"Alright, it was twenty minutes in ghost and fifteen in human." Tucker said.

Then he took out his PDA and nodded.

Dani took a deep breath and let it out.

Sam and Tucker were surprised she could do it so strong after having a baby.

Twenty five minutes later she was gone and still in Phantom form.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Twenty five minutes, a new record dude!" Tucker said.

Sam smiled and wrote it down.

"Alright, human." he said.

She had more experience then Sam and Tucker so she had an easier time in the ghost zone as Fenton.

Like she did in her ghost form she took a deep breath and let it out.

Twenty minutes later she was done panting a little.

"Twenty minutes! Another new record!" Tucker said.

She smiled and went back into Phantom.

"Alright, ready to get back home?"

Sam and Tucker nodded.

So they went back into the basement.

**Let it go**

**Go**

**Here I stand**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Let it go**

Finally she was done and back to her old self. She was panting a little right now but was fine.

"Nice job dude! You got better than before you had Violet!" Tucker said.

She smiled, nodded and switched back into Fenton.

Before they knew it they were back to school and work. While they were gone the principle told the students about Violet. They had Dani work on getting back to what she once was a month after she had Violet. They were at a daycare and dropping her off on the way to school.

"Alright, be good sweetie." said Dani and giving her a kiss.

When they left Dani switched into Dani Phantom.

"Want a ride?"

"No thanks, see you when we get there." said Sam.

They then gave each other a kiss and split up. When she got there she went to the tree she usually is at and switched back into the wimpy Fenton. She saw her friends waiting outside for her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dani, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Not much, still feels weird having my own kid and being away from my parents." she said.

When they got to science they had a test. While she was taking it her ghost sense went off and she sighed. She went and asked if she could go to the bathroom and left. When she was gone she went to the bathroom, made a copy of herself and switched into Phantom. She then looked around and saw Plasmius.

"You're kidding right?" she said.

"Ahh, Danielle, how are you?" he said.

"In the middle of a test now let's make it quick."

Before he could do anything she got him hard with an ecto ray. Then he aimed for her but she made a shield. While they fought people at school were watching them. Sam, Tucker and Valarie were worried while they fought. Dani was just about the same as Plasmius by now after four years.

"Ooff!" she was then on her back and rubbing the back of her head.

Then she saw Maddie and Jack aiming for him. When he saw that he aimed an ecto ray at Jack. Dani made a shield and got them safe.

"Rule number one, only I can fight him." she said sternly.

She then heard the sound of him aiming for her. Then she made a shield and made another and put it around her parents.

"Well I must say, you are quite the leader. And I can see how much like me you are these days."

"I am _nothing _like you! Or her!" she yelled.

He aimed an ecto ray for her but she froze it and broke it.

"May I ask who the top person only you can fight?"

"Just like all the other ghosts you should know who I'm talking about you fruitloop!"

Then she aimed some ice for him. While they fought she was getting tired and could tell she was going to switch back soon.

_'Let's see if this can at least give me a little help.'_

"GO GHOST STINGER!" she said.

Then she heard Plasmius yelling. After that he was out cold and she was standing there shaking back and forth. Her school was outside and her friends didn't like where this was going. A few seconds later Dani was on her back and out cold herself. Then everyone saw blue come and watched her switch into Fenton and her copy disappeared. Sam, Tucker, Valarie and her parents ran over to her. Sam kneeled down and gently shook her.

"Dani?"

She then slowly opened her eyes and smiled a little.

"Hi." she whispered.

Then Sam gave her a hug and sighed in relief.

"You ok?" Tucker asked.

"I hurt so much it's not even funny. Val, can you put Plasmius in the thermos please? I'll let him out after school."

She nodded and did so.

Sam and Tucker looked at her for a second.

"First aid kit please."

Tucker took it out of his backpack and handed it to him.

"This is gonna hurt a little. You have some stitches to get done to."

She slowly nodded and was ready to pass out again.

"Just have to stay there for a little longer and then we can go to the nurse's office ok?"

She nodded again.

While he fixed her up Tucker talked to her to try and keep her conscious.

"Just a little more and then you'll be done." said Sam.

A few minutes later he was done and she passed out again. So Sam picked her up and carried her to the nurse's office.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later she woke up and slowly sat up. A bell rang and she saw it was the end of the day.

"Oh crud." she said softly. She then saw Sam and he smiled.

"Finally!" he said and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, he was a little hard today and I had to sneak out a few times last night."

He then helped her up and she wobbled for a second but got her balance. Sam helped her walk to her locker and after that they headed to work.

"You sure about this?" Sam said.

"Calm down Sam, you know I've been through worse."

He sighed and nodded. So they split up and went where Dani told them. After work Sam cleaned her up and then they went and got Violet. Dani was a little sore so Sam carried her home. When they got home it was five o' clock so Dani grabbed some pasta and made some spaghetti. When it was done Sam put Violet on her highchair and Dani brought the plates and food for Violet.

Sam fed breakfast to her so Dani took care of diner. Clockwork made everyone forget she was Dani Phantom after what happened. A few weeks later Sam was at the mall looking for something with Tucker.

"You sure about this?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, the entire school knows how much we care about each other and we have a daughter to take care of now. We live at the same apartment room and fine with that and my parents never stop talking about getting ready for it. It's fine with her parents to. I talked to them the other day."

"Good point. So, see anything yet?" Then they saw a black and white ring and looked at each other.

"Perfect." they said together.

"I'd like that one please." So the cashier picked it up and put it in a box. "That's $1,200."

Sam took out his wallet and paid for it. When they were on their way to Tucker's Sam came up with an idea.

"Let's stop at Dani's and go to Frostbite, I wanna add her ego with it."

"Good idea."

So they headed to the Fenton's. When they got there they went down to the lab and hopped on the specter speeder and headed to the Far Frozen. When they got there they looked for Frostbite. A few minutes later they found him.

"Hey Frostbite!" Tucker said.

"Hello Sam, Tucker. What can I do for you?" Frostbite said.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Sam said.

"And what would that be?"

He took out the box and opened it.

"I was wondering if you could make Dani's ego on it? I'm gonna propose her at graduation."

Frostbite smiled and nodded.

"Of course!"

They went into a room and Sam put the ring down. Frostbite then picked it up, his had turned blue and he made the DP on Dani's hazmat. Sam and Tucker looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks Frostbite!" Sam said.

"You're welcome. Tell great one I said hi please."

They nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Before they knew it it was graduation day and everyone was listening to Mr. Lancer. Jazz was holding Violet on her lap and their parents smiled and watched. When they were all done getting their diploma Mr. Lancer walked up and said,

"Next is Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Dani Fenton to talk about something."

Then they walked up and took it from there. "Hi, this has been a hectic year." Tucker said.

"But to make it better, Sam has something to say to Dani." She was confused right now but listened.

"I have something to give Dani, something I've had for a few months." said Sam.

Everyone was confused now but listened. So he turned around and looked at Dani. Then he knelt down and took the ring out of his pocket. Some people gasped and others smiled.

"Dani, we've been friends since second grade and dating since last year. And I was wondering, will you marry me?" She stood there and covered her mouth.

Then she nodded, "Yes."

Then he took the ring out and put it on.

While she looked at it she smiled.

"Black with my ego, I like it. Went to Frostbite to do it I'm guessing?"

He smiled and nodded. "That was the plan."

Suddenly they heard an applause for them. After that they all went inside and grabbed some food. While they were inside some of the girls came over and asked if they could see her ring. After showing it she went to find their family.

Once they were together she took Violet and put her on her hip.

"Hey cutie, were you good for aunt Jazz?"

"Was she?" Sam asked.

"Yup." said Jazz.

"Can I see the ring? Only mom and dad have seen it." Jazz asked.

So she took out her hand and shook her head.

"Perfect, black and white with your DP."

"Alright mom, dad, you finally have the wedding you wanted to set up." he said.

"Yay!" said Pam.

"Anything particular you want?" Jeremy said.

"No pink!" they said together.

They nodded and had an idea, Dani Phantom. Everyone knows they trust her and like her so might as well make look like her. After graduation they went home and got Violet to bed.

"I can't believe we finished school." Dani said when she sat down.

"I know, one minute we start preschool the next we graduate high school." said Sam in agreement.

"You better come home on weekends and visit us."

He smiled and nodded.

A few hours later they went to bed.

The next day Dani went on her morning rounds and Sam took care of Violet. Two hours later Dani was back and covered in cuts, bruises and ectoplasm. Sam grabbed the first aid kit and got to work. While he cleaned her up Violet played around with her stuffed animal. When he was done Dani switched into Fenton and took Violet for her nap.

"So, what school you going to?" she asked.

"Close by, Lesley University. Only half an hour away." he said.

"How am I gonna take care of Violet and work?"

"Maybe you could make a copy of yourself the real you work the copy take care of her?"

"That might work. I can make more than three copies and they're strong enough to not disappear. On my afternoon and night rounds I can ask my mom to take care of her. Days you don't have class you can come help me in the afternoons like high school." He nodded.

"Sounds good."

A few hours later Jazz watched Violet while the trio went to work. It was busy today and hard because Violet woke up a few times. A few seconds later her ghost sense went off and was hit by something.

"Ow! What was that?"

She turned around and saw Skulker throw something at her. Before she was hurt she made a shield and aimed for Skulker.

"Hello ghost child. Are you ready to be on my wall?"

"In your dreams."

Then she aimed some ice at him and broke one of his wings. He started flying around quickly. She kicked him hard and broke him in half. Making him turn into his tiny part.

"You know, I kinda like it when you're in this part. Makes it easier to finish you."

Sam and Tucker burst out laughing.

"Nice one." Tucker said.

She smiled and went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two months since graduation and the day before the wedding.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Dani said.

"Yeah, no more Fenton." Jazz said.

"His parents won't tell us what it is though. Any idea?" she asked.

"She told us but we're not gonna tell you." Valerie said.

"Fine."

Jazz, Valerie and her clone, Danielle but younger are her brides maids with Jazz as the maid of honor. Tucker, his two older cousins Andrew and Michel were his groomsmen with Tucker his best man. The dresses were picked out and her wedding dress was all set to. Sam's little cousin Ben is the ring carrier and Violet's the flower girl with some help from her mom Maddie. Sure enough it's wedding day at twelve.

Dani and Sam split up and got ready. Dani put some make up on, got her hair done a little wavy and a long sleeved dress with white roses. Jazz, Valerie and Danielle wore green dresses to go with her ghost form eyes as their idea. Violet had a short sleeved dress with a little violet in her hair.

"You nervous?" Jazz asked.

"No, I don't get nervous like I used to." she said smiling.

"She has a point, she's not scared of fighting ghosts after all." Valerie said.

A few hours later it was time for them to get where they have to be.

"Good luck little sister." Jazz said.

Then the music went off and everyone stood up. Jack smiled and took her arm. Maddie helped Violet throw the flowers and Sam looked at her. When she got there Sam took her veil off and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, were are here to announce the wedding of Samuel James Manson and Danielle Jean Fenton. Do you, Sam Manson take Dani Fenton to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said.

"I do." he said smiling.

"And do you, Dani Fenton take Sam Manson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she said smiling back.

"May I have the rings please?"

So Ben stepped up and handed the rings. They put each other's ring on and waited.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

So they kissed each other while everyone else clapped. Then they headed to the reception. When they got there they were a little surprised at what they had. It had Dani Phantom and black and white on it. The entire town knew they were the top fans of her so they all agreed to help the Manson's. An ice Dani Phantom made her try not to laugh.

"Well, the ice matches me perfectly because of my powers and core." she whispered.

Sam laughed a little and nodded.

"All that's missing is Frostbite and his group. Oh, and Klemper."

Jazz, Tucker and Valarie started to laugh to.

"That was my idea." Tucker said.

"No surprise there."Dani said.

When they sat down Sam sat down on the black seat and Dani sat on the white one. When Tucker made a speech everyone started laughing. After the speech's Dani and Sam had their first dance. When they did that people were smiling and thinking they'd be a good couple. Sure enough they cut the cake and had some.

When it was over Dani went and put Violet in her arms.

"You were a good flower girl." Violet smiled and giggled. Then she looked up at her team.

"Be careful while we're gone. If it gets too much we're a call away." Sam put his hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.

"Don't worry Dani, we can do it." Jazz said.

"I'm warning you now, if there's one certain ghost that we all know only I can defeat call me and I'll teleport myself in a heartbeat." she said sternly.

They nodded.

"Who?" Valerie asked.

"My ultimate enemy. In an alternate timeline I go from hero to villain. It's a long story."

"Don't worry dude, Clockwork would tell you if it happened. You said it yourself, you're his responsibility after playing with time." Tucker said.

She nodded. After the party Sam and Dani said good bye to their friends and family and headed on their honey moon.

"I hope They'll be ok."

"Don't worry Dani, they'll be fine." he said. She sighed and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later they were back home saying hi to their friends.

"How was it?" Jazz asked.

"Good, Nice and sunny everyday to." Dani said.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." said Valerie smiling.

"How was the town? Quiet, busy, middle what?" she asked.

"It was a little busy actually. But we could do it." Tucker said.

"Did _she _come?"

They shook their heads no. She sighed in relief.

"Calm down Dani, they would've called if they need us." Sam said.

"I know, just a habit after four years of doing this."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "What, you don't trust us?"

"I do, I just do most of the work and it feels like every fight I did the more responsible I got. It's not easy having a job like us."

"More like you." Jazz muttered.

"You do realize that I could hear that after my hearing, right?"

She turned red.

They started laughing at her. Then they heard something families.

"I'll grab her." Tucker said.

So he headed upstairs.

"How was she?" Sam asked.

"She was fine. The first few days she would ask where you were but after a while she calmed down."

"Look who's up?" Tucker said.

Sam and Dani smiled.

Dani took her and put her on her hip.

"Hey sweetie. You miss us?" she smiled.

And Violet smiled back and clapped. After they got told what they missed they headed home. When they got there Dani put Violet on her playpen and sat down.

"Ahh, feels good to be home. What about you?"

"Yeah. It was nice to take a break but I've missed it here." he said nodding.

Later that night Dani was woken up by her ghost sense. She sighed but got up, switched into Phantom and headed to work. When she looked around she saw the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Are you kidding me? That's it, just you?"

"UH HA! The ghost girl is back!"

Then she aimed an ecto ray at him and took out the thermus. After that he was gone and she was back in bed. She kept getting woken up all night and was exhausted. Sam woke up and didn't see her.

"Dani?"

He got up and didn't see her anywhere.

Then ten minutes later he heard someone moan. So he headed to their room and saw Dani laying on their bed exhausted, covered in cuts, bruises and ectoplasm.

"Dani?"

She started to moan again. He sighed and grabbed a first aid kit.

"What is it this time?"

"Everywhere." she said quietly.

So she tried to get up but was to tired. He helped her turn around and cleaned her up. While he did that she passed out. When he was done he put her in bed and shut the door. A few minutes later he heard Violet crying. Then he went and picked her up to take care of her for Dani.

"Don't worry, mommy's just tired after some work. You'll understand when you get older."

A few hours later Dani woke up and winced.

"What happened?"

She looked around for a second and then remembered. So she looked at the clock and saw ten thirty. She jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Look who's finally up." Sam said.

"Shut up. It's a little too late to do my morning rounds so I'll skip it today. Then at three hit my afternoon rounds." she said.

"Fine. We're having my parents look after her though, that way we can get it together as the team we are. Ok?"

She nodded. After that they headed to the park for a bit. While they did that her ghost sense went off. So she headed to the tree, made a copy of herself and went to work.

"Well, at least she has copies down to make it easier." he said.

A few seconds later he saw her land on her back and rub her head.

"Yeah, there goes a bump. Oh god!"

She made a shield and jumped up.

Then she aimed some ice at Skulker.

"You're never gonna give up are you?" she said.

"Not in the rest of my afterlife." he said smirking.

While they fought she had a little trouble still being tired. Then she hit his wing with an ecto ray and smirked.

"Gotcha!"

She froze him and stuck him in the thermus.

Then she sighed and headed to the tree and switched into her human half while her copy disappeared. When she got to Sam she shook her head.

"He's never gonna give up. You would think after four years he would give up wouldn't ya?"

"I doubt it." he said.

"Probably."

When they got home it was lunch time so Sam got some baby food while Dani made some sandwich's. Then they sat down and Dani fed Violet some mashed bananas. After lunch Dani went and put Violet down for a nap.


	12. Chapter 12

It saw the third of July and Dani, Sam and Violet were at Danny's parents.

"Her first fourth of July tomorrow." Sam said with Violet on his hip.

"I know, five months old already. Seems like just yesterday we found out I was pregnant with her. And now she can crawl." Dani said.

A few hours later the trio went on their afternoon rounds. A few seconds later her ghost sense went off. She looked and saw Ember then she hit her with an ecto ray.

"Hey dipstick, how are you?" Ember said.

"Just fine, you?" she asked.

"Got into another fight with Skulker so decided to come and get some air. Fight you to get the anger out of me."

She hit her with her a ghost ray from her guitar.

Which made Dani go flying towards a building.

"Ohh, my head." she said.

Then she aimed her own ecto ray at her. While they fought Dani was doing good. She made a few copies of herself and turned herself Invisible and went behind her. Then she hit her with some ice and while she was frozen she had enough time to get her in the thermus. After work Sam cleaned her up and they headed home. Later they headed to the fireworks and hung out.

As the summer went on Dani, Sam and Tucker were spending a lot of time together. Tucker was going to collage close by and Sam was an hour away. Dani was a little nervous about taking care of the town by herself. She had Frostbite to clean her up after work and her family, daycare and a copy of herself to take care of Violet. Sure enough they were saying good bye to each other.

"Be careful dude." Tucker said.

She smiled.

"I'll be fine, I have a plan to go to Frostbite after my rounds to get cleaned up."

He nodded.

"Give me a call if any ghosts come ok?" she said.

"Will do."

Then Dani looked at Sam.

"You better come home on weekends."

He smiled. "I will, I promise."

"Good."

Then they gave each other a hug. Sam took Violet out of her highchair and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you soon. Be good for mommy OK?"

She smiled and nodded. Then gave her to Dani and kissed her lips.

"See you soon."

She nodded. "Be careful guys. Like I said to Tuck, call me if you find a ghost."

Sam smiled and nodded. Then Sam and Tucker headed to their cars and left. Dani sighed and carried Violet to their room for nap time.

It had been three weeks since her friends left and she was busy. Busy with work, Violet, getting rest, eating and staying in contact with Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz. Sam would come every weekend like he promised and help her with work like high school.

She had just put Violet down to her nap when her ghost sense went off. She made a copy of herself and then went to work. It was Technus this time.

"I, Technus will electrocute you ghost child!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I've been electrocuted by Vortex years ago. So I'm used to it."

She hit him hard.

While he got up he took a car and aimed it at her. She gasped and flew up just in time.

She shook her head.

_'There are days I wish I'd get _her_ powers. That way I could make a portal and make it quicker.'_ she thought.

Then she aimed some ice at him. After a while she finished him and decided to head to her afternoon rounds. When she was done with that she went home and went to Frostbite. While he cleaned her up she told him what she had been doing all day. When he was done she went home and got rid of her copy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sure enough it was Halloween and she was dressing up as a witch. Violet was a monkey. Violet was at daycare right now so Dani could get some rest. A few hours later Dani called Sam.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Sam. Happy Halloween." _

_"Hey Dani. Thanks, you too." _

_"Thanks. How you doing?" _

_"Good, finished my homework an hour ago and just hanging out right now." _

_"Cool. I'm doing the same thing, Violets at daycare right now." _

After they talked Dani went to work for a bit but it was quiet. After work she went and grabbed Violet. When they got home Dani made some dinner and put Violet on her highchair. After dinner she put her costume on and did the same thing for Violet.

While they were trick or treating it was pretty good. No ghosts, quiet street and plenty of candy. An hour later they went home. When they got home Dani put Violet to bed and put their candy on her night stand. She sent Sam a picture of their costumes and then went to bed herself.

The next day she made pancakes for breakfast. After breakfast she brought Violet to daycare and went to work. While she was looking around her ghost sense went off. So she looked around and saw the Box Ghost.

"Oh for god sake! Why do you never stop coming you dumb thing?" she asked.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost said.

So he aimed a box at her but she turned intangible and it went right past her.

"Are you ever gonna get it through your head that I could put you in the thermos in my human form now?" she asked crossing her arms and one of her eyebrows going up.

Before he could open his mouth he was in the thermos. She sighed and shook her head.

"Never gonna get it are you?"

Then she went back to work. When she was done their she went home and went to Frostbite to get cleaned up. When she got back she made some lunch an relaxed for a bit. After a while and done with work she went and grabbed Violet.

"Hey cutie, how was your day?" Dani asked putting her on her hip.

Violet giggled and smiled.

"Good, now let's get home."

When they got home Dani put her down and started making diner. After diner she did the dishes and cleaned up while Violet played in the living room. After that she went and got Violet.

"Alright you. Bed time."

After she put her to sleep Dani made a copy of herself and switched into Phantom. Then she flew through the window intangibly and went to work.

"Thank god I have copies down. Man that was hard to learn!" she said while she looked around.

Suddenly she heard someone.

"Hello Danielle. I'm surprised you can still do this with Sam gone and having a child of your own at eighteen."

"I have this done thanks to you I guess you could say. When you showed me what you can do I worked hard at getting them done. And now look at me!"

Then she made four copies of herself.

"Only four years and I can make copies of myself, teleport, do things that even you can't do and more." Then she got him hard with a ghost ray.

"Well, it's interesting at what you've got that I don't for once." Vlad said.

While they fought Vlad was getting confused on which one is real and which one is a copy. The real Dani was invisible behind him. Then she turned visible and aimed some ice at him.

He turned around but didn't see her.

"What are you doing Danielle?"

"Awww, is the fruitloop getting old and losing to an eighteen year old and a four year old halfa?" Dani asked.

He kept looking around for her but still didn't see her. She decided to turn visible again and flew as fast as she could and punched him hard. When he sat up he saw her floating there with a smirk. Then saw a thermus and was sucked up in it.

"I'll let you out tomorrow morning." she said shaking it.

After an hour she went home and called it a day.

While Sam was in school Dani would take after Violet and her haunt. On holidays Sam would come home and help Dani with Violet and Amity Park.

Finally Sam was home for the summer.

"Hey Sam." Dani said smiling with Violet on her hip.

"Hi Dani, Violet." he said and picked up Violet. "Were you good for mommy while I was gone?"

She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Good."

"Alright, afternoon rounds. You can take today off and spend time with Vi." Dani said after looking at her watch.

"Alright, see you later." he said and gave her a kiss.

While Dani was at work Sam got to see what Violet had gotten and learned while he was gone. She could crawl, started to walk a little and things like that.

When Dani was done with work Sam got her fixed up as usual.

As time went on Sam graduated Lesley University, Dani was busy at work, Tucker married Valerie and had Sam as the Best Man and Dani was the Maid of honor. Jazz became the physiatrist she hoped but helped them with ghosts when she could.

As they thought Violet didn't get many of Dani's powers because Sam has none, just flying, intangibility and invisibility. They don't know if she'll grow more like Dani but would focus on teaching her the basics for now.

Everything was fine.


End file.
